Charaktere aus den Dota 2-Comics
Auf dieser Seite werden alle handelnden Charaktere aus den Comics der Dota 2-Reihe gesammelt. Neben den Helden und Heldinnen aus Dota 2 tauchen in diesen Comics auch zahlreiche andere Figuren auf, die im eigentlichen Spiele keine Rolle spielen. Des Weiteren kann es zu Unterschieden zwischen den Figuren im eigentlichen Spiele und ihrer Darstellung in den Comics kommen, weshalb an dieser Stelle lediglich der Comic-Kanon verwendet wird. Helden und Heldinnen Arc Warden : thumb|220pxFür die spielbaren Helden siehe: Arc Warden Zet, der Arc Warden taucht im Comic 'Der Geteilte Mond' auf. In der gleichnamigen Kneipe tritt er plötzlich aus dem Nichts in Erscheinung und unterbricht den Halbgott Zeus bei dem zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuche, die Gorgonin Medusa anzubaggern. Arc Warden spricht anfangs in Rätseln, bezeichnet sich, da er von sich in der dritten Person spricht, als das "Selbst" und behauptet, die beiden Ancients zerstören zu müssen, worauf ihn Zeus erst nicht ernst nimmt. Er erzählt Zeus daher, dass schon lange vor der Entstehung dieser Welt das Selbst und die mysteriösen Anderen existierten. Zwei dieser Anderen - Diruulth und Radinthul - befanden sich in einem Kriege und gewannen mehr und mehr an Macht, weshalb Arc Warden sie in ein Gefängnis - den Mad Moon - einsperrte, aus dem sie jedoch entkamen. Nach Arc Warden handelt es sich bei den Ancients um die beiden geflohenen Anderen, welche mit den Heldinnen und Helden - geringere Kreaturen - ihren Krieg nun fortsetzen wollen. Wenn einer der beiden Anderen gewinnt, würde es jedoch die Heimat Arc Wardens und die der Heldinnen und Helden zerstören. Er verspricht Zeus daher, ihm seine gesamte göttliche Stärke wiederzugeben, wenn dieser ihm dabei hilft, beide Ancients zu zerstören und gibt ihm als Kostprobe das Arcana Tempest Helm of the Thundergod. Obwohl Zeus ihm völlig ehrlich gesteht, dass er ihm nicht glaube, lässt er sich auf den Handel ein, da er von dem Arcana überzeugt ist. Nachdem er Zeus rekrutiert hat, macht sich Arc Warden auf, weitere Heldinnen und Helden für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Axe : Für die spielbaren Helden siehe: Axe thumb|left|180pxDer Oglodi Mogul Khan, bekannt unter seinem Rufnamen Axe, taucht in 'Das letzte Schloss' auf. Gemeinsam mit seiner Begleiterin Goodkind, die Axe als seinen Bardin bezeichnet, sucht er die Festung von Valhessi, um die Krone des Zaubererkönigs zu finden, die von fünf Zongom-Kriegern bewacht wird. Er tötet Grigrikh, den Wächter des Nordtores, und verschafft sich Zugang zur Festung von Valhessi, in der er sich den Weg bis zu den Zongom-Kreigern freikämpft. Dabei werden seine Taten von Goodkind aufgezeichnet, die auf der einen Seite sehr auf eine authentische Darstellung der Geschehnisse aus ist, jedoch gleichzeitig Axe eine deutlich höhere Sprechweise in den Mund legt und teilweise romantische Elemente in die Geschichten einbaut. Axe erscheint zwar als sehr sebstbewusst und teilweise selbstverliebt, zeigt jedoch zugleich auch, dass er kein Aufschneider ist und lässt Taten sprechen. Seiner jungen Begleiterin Goodkind ist er sehr wohl gesonnen und drückt aus, dass er es mag, dass Goodkind ihn schlau schreibt und fordert sie ständig auf, die Geschehnisse möglichst actiongeladen zu schildern. Nach einem kurzen Kampfe gegen die fünf Zongom-Krieger betreten Axe und Goodkind den Thronsaal der Festung, in welcher der Zaubererkönig von Valhessi auf sie erwartet. Er ergibt sich direkt, will Axe seine Krone aushändigen und fleht ihn an, ihn zu verschonen. Enttäuscht über den entgangenen "Boss-Kampf" bittet er Goodkind erneut, die Situation actionreicher zu schildern, was diese ablehnt. Da sich der Zaubererkönig weigert, mit Axe zu kämpfen, greift Axe enttäuscht nach der Krone, worauf er den Körper mit diesem tauscht. Der Zaubererkönig attackiert Goodkind in der Gestalt von Axe, während Axe panisch versucht, den Fluch zu brechen, indem er verschiedene Artefakte im Saale zerstört. Letztlich erkennt er, dass die Quelle seiner Macht im Körper des Zaubererkönigs liegt, stürzt sich in dessen Körper aus dem Fenster und bricht damit den Fluch. Axe wird danach von Goodkind überredet, an der Schlacht der Ancients teilzunehmen, da der Verkauf seiner Bücher deutlich zurückgeht. Zunächst lehnt Axe ab. Als ihm Goodkind erzählt, dass die berühmtesten Helden und sogar Götter an der Schlacht teilnehmen, willigt er ein, es sich zumindest zu überlegen. Axe hatte einen kleinen Cameo-Auftritt in 'Der Geteilte Mond'. Bristleback : Für die spielbaren Helden siehe: Bristleback thumb|left|160pxRigwarl, der Bristleback taucht in 'Der Geteilte Mond' auf und versucht dort, Eintritt zur gleichnamigen Kneipe zu erlangen, in die nur Heldinnen und Helden dürfen. Der Türsteher lässt ihn erst nicht durch, da Bristleback einen Beweis erbringen muss, dass er wirklich ein Held ist. Darauf tötet Bristleback einen Dire-Creep, der gerade an ihm vorbeiläuft und zeigt dem Türsteher dessen abgetrennten Kopf. Dieser beschwert sich zwar über die geringe Größe des Kopfes, lässt ihn dann aber doch durch und weist ihn darauf hin, dass Tusk ebenfalls in der Kneipe ist. Bristleback marschiert umgehend auf Tusk los und fängt eine Schlägerei mit diesem an, welche die meisten der anwesenden Heldinnen und Helden anfeuern. Crystal Maiden : thumb|160pxFür die spielbare Heldin siehe: Crystal Maiden Rylai, die Crystal Maiden, taucht in dem Comic 'Die neuen Nachbarn' auf, in dem sie von dem Ehepaare Snoprat und Botfrit, zwei Bewohnern von Icewrack, um Hilfe gebeten wird. Anders als in Dota 2 erscheint die Crystal Maiden im Comic etwas überdreht und übertrieben heiter, weshalb sie von Botfrit als "arme Irre" bezeichnet und wohl auch von anderen Bewohnern von Icewrack für eine solche gehalten und hinter ihrem Rücken als "Frosthexe" verspottet wird. In 'Die neuen Nachbarn' erkennt sie, dass die getöteten Blauhörner der Gegend vermutlich durch einen Drachen zu Tode kamen und dass jemand den Bergfried auf Mt. Gorod bezogen hat. Crystal Maiden sucht diesen auf und stellt fest, dass sich Winter Wyvern mit ihrem Diener Thrael dort niedergelassen hat. Letztlich handelt sie mit Winter Wyvern eine Entschädigung für die getöteten Tiere aus und erhält das Arcana Frost Avalanche, bevor sie in die Schlacht der beiden Ancients aufbricht. Crystal Maiden hatte - zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Lina - einen kleinen Cameo-Auftritt in 'Der Geteilte Mond'. Enigma : Für die spielbaren Helden siehe: Enigma thumb|left|200pxEnigma ist einer der vier Fundamentals und erscheint in 'Die Beschwörung', in welcher er von dem Alchemisten Cedric beschworen und in einem Bannkreise eingefangen wird. Dieser glaubt, ihn dazu zwingen zu können, ihm seine Macht zu übertragen. Cedric beruft sich dabei auf die Aufzeichnungen des legendären Alchemisten Jovat Kazran, in dem er Enigmas Identität wiederzuerkennen glaubt. Enigma spielt Cedrics Spielchen eine Weile lang mit und lässt sich von ihm das World Chasm Artifact zeigen, welches Cedric entwickelte, aber als Mensch nicht anlegen kann. Zum Schrecken Cedris tritt Enigma plötzlich aus dem Kreise heraus und offenbart ihm, wie er zu dem wurde, was er ist, indem er es ihm ins Ohr flüstert. Des Weiteren erklärt er dem nun völlig verstörten Cedric, dass Jovat Kazran und seine Aufzeichnungen eine Erfindung seien, um Alchemisten wie ihn auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Enigma legt das World Chasm Artifact an und gesteht ein, dass Cedric gute Arbeit an diesem geleistet habe. Da er behauptet, ihn nicht bestehlen zu wollen, verwandelt er Cedric als Ausgleich dafür in ein Eidolon - ein willenloses Fragment seiner selbst - und bricht mit ihm gemeinsam in die Schlacht der beiden Ancients auf. Legion Commander : Für die spielbare Heldin siehe: Legion Commander thumb|left|240pxTresdin, die Legion Commander, ist eine Kommandantin der Bronze Legion von Stonehall. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie im Comic 'Speerspitze'. Der Comic beginnt mit ihrer Erzählung gegenüber ihrem Untergeben Marcus, wie die Bronze Legion einst die Stadt Qine eroberte, in der sie als fünfzehnjähriges Sklavenmädchen lebte. Der alte Kommandant der Bronze Legion stellte die Bewohnerinnen und Bewohner vor die Aussicht, zu sterben oder sich zu bewähren und in den Rängen der Bronze Legion aufzusteigen und vielleicht sogar ihn eines Tages herauszufordern zu können und seinen Posten einzunehmen. Mit viel harter Arbeit gelang es Tresdin schließlich, ihr Ziel zu erreichen - obwohl sie zunächst scherzhaft behauptet, ihren Vorgänger und einige seiner Männer an Ort und Stelle besiegt zu haben. Nach ihrer Erzählung gibt sie den Befehl, die Stadt Moerbeek, welche die Bronze Legion bereits seit sieben Monaten zu erobern versuchte, anzugreifen, da deren Besatzung einen taktischen Fehler begeht, den sie erkennt. Während der Schlacht kämpft Tresdin an vorderster Front und siegt. Am Abend des Sieges plant sie mit Marcus das weitere Vorgehen ihrer Truppen und scherzt etwas mit ihm herum, um ihm etwas aufzumuntern. Tresdin und Marcus werden unterbrochen, als sie von Tresdins Dienerin Nessa erfahren, dass etwas mit Stonehall nicht stimme, worauf sie mit Marcus aus ihrem Kommandanturzelt eilt. In der Ferne können sie schockiert sehen, wie Stonehall in grünen Flammen aufgeht und Tresdin gibt direkt den Befehl, nach Stonehall zurückzukehren. Medusa : thumb|150px'''Für die spielbare Heldin siehe: Medusa '''Medusa, die Gorgone, taucht in 'Der Geteilte Mond' auf. Sie befindet sich in der gleichnamigen Heldenkneipe "Der geteilte Mond" und wird dort von Zeus angebaggert, der ihr mehrfach die Geschichte der Scheidung von seiner Gattin Hera erzählt hat, die ihm die Hälfte seiner göttlichen Kräfte genommen haben soll. Sie lässt sich von ihm Ambrosia ausgeben und fragt ihn, ob er Kinder habe, was dieser umgehend verneint als er merkt, dass ihr scheinbar keine Geschichten über sein promiskes Liebesleben zu Ohren gekommen sind. Sie geht aber nicht weiter darauf ein, als er sie zu sich nach Hause einlädt und verneint Zeus' Aussage, in der er sie als "seine Dame" bezeichnet. Kurz danach gehört Medusa zu den Anwesenden in der Kneipe, die Bristleback und Tusk in ihrer Schlägerei anfeuern. Oracle : Für die spielbaren Helden siehe: Oracle thumb|left|220pxNerif, das Oracle, tritt in 'Der Auftrag' als ein eben solcher für Phantom Assassin auf. Obwohl sie bis in seine privaten Gemächer vordringt und die Wachen vor Ort tötet, zögert sie ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen, als Oracle sie mit ihrem Vornamen Mortred anspricht. Er erzählt ihr, dass er diesen Moment schon hundertfach erlebt habe und er alle Ausgänge des Szenarios kenne, in denen manchmal er und manchmal sie als Sieger bzw. Siegerin aus ihrem Kampfe auf Leben und Tod herausgehe. Er erkennt, dass Phantom Assassin mehr über ihre Taten wissen will und ihr völlig fremdbestimmtes Leben leid ist. Oracle bietet Mortred daher an, ihr alles zu erzählen was sie wissen will, wenn sie ihm einen Gefallen erweist. Da er in den Sternen die Realität sieht und weiß, dass er durch verschiedene Personen sterben würde, will er, dass Phantom Assassin diese potentiellen Gefahren für ihn tötet. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, überreicht Oracle ihr das Manifold Paradox, worauf sich Phantom Assassin aufmacht. Phantom Assassin : thumb|160pxFür die spielbare Heldin siehe: Phantom Assassin In 'Der Auftrag' verschafft sich Mortred, die Phantom Assassin, gewaltsam Zutritt zu Oracles Gemächern. Auf ihrem Wege zu Oracle verschonte sie die meisten seiner Wächter, da sie nur ihn ermorden sollte. Da Oracle sie mit ihrem Namen anspricht und sie zu kennen scheint, wird sie stutzig und zögert. Er erzählt ihr, dass er diesen Moment schon hundertfach erlebt habe und jedes der Szenarien mit seinem oder ihrem Ableben endete. Nur eines bliebe dabei immer gleich: Mortred wüsste am Ende nie, warum sie überhaupt zu ihm geschickt wurde. Phantom Assassin lässt sich auf Oracle ein und hört ihm zu. Er erzählt ihr, dass er die Realität sehen könnte, wenn er gen Himmel blickt. Von jeder Welt gewarnt, in welcher er getötet wird, fürchte er seine Mörder vor allem, wenn sie mit ihm seelenverwandt seien. Daher bittet er sie, diese zu töten. Im Gegenzuge will Oracle ihr alles über ihre Taten erzählen, was sie wissen will. Phantom Assassin lässt sich auf diesen Handel ein und erhält von Oracle das Arcana Manifold Paradox, um den Auftrag zu erfüllen. Winter Wyvern : Für die spielbare Heldin siehe: Winter Wyvern thumb|left|220pxDer Eldwurm Winter Wyvern taucht im Comic 'Die neuen Nachbarn' auf und wird dort von Crystal Maiden auf dem Mt. Gorod aufgesucht. Im Comic wird geschildert, dass Winter Wyvern eine Literaturnärrin ist, gerade selbst an einem Epos arbeite und deswegen eigentlich nicht gestört werden will. Crystal Maiden stört Winter Wyverns Ruhe dennoch und fordert sie auf, Icewrack zu verlassen, da diese sich an den umliegenden Blauhorn-Herden vergangen habe und die Bewohner der Umgebung terrorisiere. Bevor die Situation zwischen den beiden Heldinnen eskaliert, schlägt Winter Wyverns Diener Thrael vor, die getöteten Tiere mit Artefakten zu entschädigen und auch Crystal Maiden etwas zu schenken. Seine Herrin, die den Wert dieser "Nicht-Bücher" verkennt, willigt ein und überlässt Crystal Maiden das Arcana Frost Avalanche. Als Crystal Maiden sie wieder verlässt, hat sich Winter Wyvern bereits dazu entschieden, sich auch dem Kampfe der Radiant und Dire anzuschließen. Zeus : Für die spielbaren Helden siehe: Zeus thumbDer Halbgott Zeus tritt in dem Comic 'Der Geteilte Mond' auf. In der gleichnamigen Heldenkneipe versucht er, Medusa anzubaggern und gibt ihr Ambrosia aus. Wiederholt erzählt er ihr, dass er sich von seiner Gattin Hera habe scheiden lassen und sie ihm die Hälfte seiner Kräfte genommen hat. Als Medusa ihn fragt, ob er Kinder habe, will er erst wissen, was sie darüber gehört hat. Medusa äußert, dass ihr nichts zu Ohren gekommen sei, worauf Zeus behauptet, dass er - trotz seiner Potenz - völlig kinderlos sei. Er lädt sie über die Nacht zu sich ein und bietet ihr an, sich in einen Schwan zu verwandeln, wird dabei jedoch von einem geheimnisvollen Wesen in einem Kapuzenmantel unterbrochen, welches sich selbst als das "Selbst" bezeichnet und ihn anspricht. Bei diesem handelt es sich um Arc Warden, der behauptet, älter als die Götter zu sein und dass er die Ancients zerstören müsse. Er erzählt Zeus, dass es einst die Anderen gab, zu denen Diruulth und Radinthul gehörten. Diese führten einen Krieg gegeneinander, den Arc Warden beendete, indem er sie in ein Gefängnis sperrte. Da die Anderen aus ihrem Gefängnis ausbrachen und nun Armeen aus geringeren Kreaturen um sich sammeln, um ihren Krieg fortzusetzen, sucht Arc Warden nun ebenfalls Verbündete, um beide Ancients zu vernichten und das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Arc Warden verspricht Zeus, ihm seine göttlichen kräfte wiederzugeben und übergibt ihm das Arcana Tempest Helm of the Thundergod als kleinen Vorgeschmack. Zeus gesteht offen, dass er Arc Wardens Geschichte nicht glaubt, willigt jedoch ein, ihm zu helfen, da er von dem Arcana beeindruckt ist. Zeus' Darstellung in dem Comic entsprach seinem alten Modell, das er bis zum Balance of Power-Update besaß. Andere Charaktere Cedric thumb|left|180pxDer Alchemist Cedric beschwört Enigma in 'Die Beschwörung' und fängt ihn mit siebzehn Zaubern in einem Bannkreise ein. Er eröffnet Enigma, dass er alle Schritte mit der Hilfe der Aufzeichnungen des Alchemisten Jovat Kazran unternommen hat, der von den vier Fundamentals besessen war. Cedric verlangt von Enigma, dass er ihn in sich verwandeln soll und glaubt, dass es sich bei Jovat Kazran um Enigma handele, dessen letzter Schritt zur Fundamental-Werdung aus den Aufzeichnungen herausgerissen wurde. Cedric entwickelte das World Chasm Artifact um Enigmas Kräfte zu bündeln, wagt es als Mensch jedoch noch nicht, dieses anzulegen. Zu Cedrics Leidwesen stellt sich plötzlich heraus, dass Enigma jederzeit aus dem Kreise heraustreten hätte können. Er packt Cedric und flüstert ihm ins Ohr, was er tat, um Enigma zu werden, worüber Cedric verstört scheint. Enigma gibt zu, dass er Jovat Kazran und dessen Aufzeichnungen erfunden habe, um Alchemisten wie Cedric hereinzulegen und ihre Erfindungen zu nutzen. Als er das World Chasm Artifact nimmt, fügt Enigma jedoch hinzu, dass er kein Dieb sei und Cedric etwas dafür geben wolle. Da dieser unbedingt Enigma sein wollte, verwandelt er ihn in ein Eidolon - ein Fragment seiner selbst - und bricht mit ihm in die Schlacht der Ancients auf. Diruulth und Radinthul : Hauptartikel: Ancient thumb|160pxDiruulth und Radinthul sind zwei gottähnliche Überwesen, welche der Spezies der sogenannten Anderen angehören. Sie wurden erstmals im Comic 'Der geteilte Mond' erwähnt. Laut Arc Warden befanden die beiden Wesen sich in einem verheerenden Kriege, in dem sie beide immer mehr an Macht gewannen, bis er sie in ein Gefängnis einsperrte. Sie entkamen aus diesem Gefängnis, das als Mad Moon in die Geschichte einging, und begannen in ihrer neuen Form als Ancients ihren Krieg wiederaufzunehmen und zahlreiche Heldinnen und Helden sowie Creeps in die Schlacht gegeneinander zu schicken. Radinthul leitet die Radiant und besitzt edlere Motive, während Diruulth die Dire führt und eher das Böse repräsentiert. Doch gerade weil sie eindeutige Gegensätze sind, behauptet Arc Warden, dass keiner der Anderen über sein Gegenstück triumphieren darf, da dies die bekannte Welt vernichten würde. Das Gleichgewicht muss nach Arc Warden bewahrt werden, indem entweder beide Anderen existieren oder vernichtet werden. Goodkind thumb|180pxDie junge Bardin Goodkind begleitet Axe in 'Das letzte Schloss' und schreibt dessen Taten nieder. Obwohl sie diese sprachlich ausschmückt und Axe eine wesentlich pathetischere Sprechweise in den Mund legt als dieser eigentlich an den Tag legt, weigert sie sich, sehr zum Leidwesen von Axe, in ihren Berichten Unwahrheiten zu erzählen. Im späteren Verlaufe ihres gemeinsamen Abenteuers hilft Goodkind Axe aber auch dabei, den Zaubererkönig von Valhessi zu besiegen, den sie ablenkt, während Axe versucht, den Zauber zu brechen, durch den Axe und der Zaubererkönig die Gestalt gewechselt haben. Sie ist entsetzt, als Axe in der Gestalt des Zaubererkönig aus dem Fenster springt, um den Zauber zu brechen, reagiert aber ebenso erleichtert, als dies klappt und notiert den Rest der Geschichte, bevor sie diese zu ihrem Verleger schickt. Am Ende ist es Goodkind, die Axe dazu überredet, sich der Schlacht um die Ancients anzuschließen. Sie erzählt, dass sie nicht ewig Schätze jagen und Bücher darüber verkaufen können, deren Verkäufe ohnehin zurückgehen, und dass in der Schlacht der Ancients auch berühmte Helden, Monster und Götter kämpfen, worauf Axe mehr oder weniger einwilligt. Obwohl das Geschlecht von Goodkind bislang nicht, durch beispielsweise die Verwendung von eindeutigen Pronomen, bestätigt wurde, betonten die Macherinnen und Macher hinter den Comics, dass es sich bei ihr um ein Mädchen handelt. Goodkind hatte einen kleinen Cameo-Auftritt in 'Der Geteilte Mond'. Grigrikh thumb|140pxGrigrikh war einer der Echsenwächter aus 'Das letzte Schloss', welche die Festung des Zaubererkönigs von Valhessi in der Hazhadal-Eindöde bewachten. Er war der Wächter des Nordtores, auf den Axe und Goodkind trafen, als sie in die Festung eindrangen. Axe begrüßte Grigrikh und fragte ihn nach seinem Namen, bevor er ihn attackierte, damit Goodkind diesen aufzeichnen konnte. Grigrikh zögerte kurz, stellte sich Axe und seiner Begleiterin dann jedoch vor und beleidigte Axe indirekt als "pinken Affen", worauf er sich umdrehte und vom Tore entfernte, was Grigrikh als Aufgabe des Oglodi wertete. Als Grigrikh Goodkind, die er schon als sein Abendessen ansah, darauf hinwies, dass Axe sie zurückgelassen habe, äußert diese, dass Axe vermutlich nur Anlauf nehme. Im selben Moment stürmte Axe auch schon auf Grigrikh los und erschlug den Wächter mit seiner Axt. Legion Commanders Vorgänger thumb|250pxIn Tresdins Erzählung am Anfang von 'Speerspitze' taucht ihr männlicher Vorgänger als Legion Commander der Bronze Legion auf. Tresdin erzählt, wie er als Kommandant die Eroberung von ihrer Heimatstadt Qine ausführte und danach ihren Leuten Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten in der Bronze Legion anbot, was die damals fünfzehnjährige Sklavin Tresdin annahm, obwohl sie von den Soldaten der Bronze Legion fast tot geschlagen wurde. Über das weitere Leben ihres Vorgängers ist nichts bekannt. Sehr wahrscheinlich hat Tresdin ihn einige Jahre später jedoch duelliert und getötet, um seine Position einnehmen zu können - sofern er ihr direkter Vorgänger als Legion Commander war. Marcus thumb|leftMarcus ist ein Offizier der Bronze Legion von Stonehall und einer der Untergebenen von Legion Commander Tresdin, der er aber dennoch recht freundschaftlich gegenübersteht. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er im Comic 'Speerspitze', in dem ihm Tresdin erzählt, wie die Bronze Legion in ihre Heimatstadt Qine kam und sie von einem Sklavenmädchen in die Ränge der Bronze Legion gelangte. Kurz darauf nimmt er an Tresdins Seite an der Schlacht von Moerbeek teil, nachdem die Bronze Legion eine sechsmonatige Blockade sowie eine einmonatige Belagerung gegen die Stadt aufrecht erhalten hatte. Nach dem Siege über die Stadt kritisiert Marcus einige Entscheidungen seiner Kommandantin und murrt, dass die Soldaten kein Korn, dafür aber Wein gefunden haben. Die beiden Offiziere planen ihr weiteres Vorgehen als Tresdins Dienerin Nessa ihnen mitteilt, dass etwas mit Stonehall nicht stimmte. Marcus und Tresdin eilen aus dem Kommandanturzelte und müssen ansehen, wie Stonehall in der Ferne in dämonischen Flammen steht. Tresdin gibt darauf den Befehl, sofort nach Stonehall aufzubrechen. Nessa thumb|120pxNessa ist eine Dienerin von der Legion Commander Tresdin, die in 'Speerspitze' auftritt. Nach der Schlacht von Moerbeek kriegt übergibt Tresdin ihr die Standarte der besiegten Armee, um sie "zu den anderen" zu hängen. Kurz darauf unterbricht Nessa Tresdin und ihren Offizier Marcus, als diese ihre weiteren Schritte planen, und verweist darauf, dass man Stonehall, das Hauptquartier der Bronze Legion, in der Ferne brennen sehen kann. Shopkeeper : Hauptartikel: Shopkeeper thumb|left|200px Der Shopkeeper tritt in 'Sind wir schon Helden?' auf und geht dort zunächst seine Tätigkeit als Händler nach. Zusammen mit seiner Nashorndame Frull baut er den Geheimen Shop auf, wobei er scheinbar magische Kräfte nutzt. Er schickt Sithil und Quirt auf die Suche nach der Demon Edge, als sie ihn auf der Lichtung mit seinem Shop aufsuchen. Dabei schmeichelt er den beiden Schurken, die ihn eigentlich bestehlen wollten, und erzählt ihnen die Geschichte der Demon Edge, welche nur Helden für längere Zeit mit sich führen könnten. Da die Klinge aber zerbrochen sei, dürften sie diese problemlos mit sich tragen dürfen. Der Shopkeeper verspricht ihnen eine Belohnung, worauf sie nach kurzer Besprechung eingehen und den Vogel Roquelaire zur Seite gestellt bekommen. Nachdem die beiden Schurken den Shopkeeper verlassen haben, zeigt dieser gegenüber Frull, dass er sich sehr wohl ihres versuchten Diebstahles bewusst ist und sie deswegen in dieses sehr gefährliche Abenteuer geschickt hat. Roquelaire erzählt Sithil und Quirt, dass die Keeper Günstlinge der Götter seien und unter ihrem Schutze stünden. Lediglich Roshan habe es geschafft, einen Keeper zu bestehlen und zu töten, worauf er von den Göttern verdammt wurde, weshalb man den Sagen lieber Glauben schenken sollte. Als Quirt später versucht, die Demon Edge einzubehalten, wird er von den Kreaturen aus dem Fahnenmaste des Geheimen Shops aufgesucht und entführt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei diesen um Personen handelt, die den Keeper bestehlen wollten. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand dies versucht, erlangt der Oberste vom Maste seine Freiheit wieder und der neue Dieb muss sich als Unterster einreihen, weshalb Quirt diese Stelle einnehmen muss. Am nächsten Morgen stellt der Shopkeeper lediglich erfreut fest, dass die Demon Edge wieder bei ihm ist. Im Epiloge von 'Sind wir schon Helden?' scheinen Sithil und Quirt einen Handel mit dem Shopkeeper abgeschlossen zu haben, da Quirt wieder in Freiheit lebt und eine Tasche besitzt, die sich vorher im Besitze des Shopkeepers befand. Zwar bleibt der Handel im Comic offen, nach Angaben von Quirt ist der Shopkeeper aber nicht besonders stolz darauf, Geschäfte mit Schurken wie ihnen zu machen. Snoprat und Botfrit thumb|160pxDas Ehepaar Snoprat und Botfrit taucht in 'Die neuen Nachbarn' auf und bittet Crystal Maiden um Hilfe, da seit einigen Wochen Tierbestände in ihrem Dorfe verschwinden. Während Snoprat durchaus Verständnis für Crystal Maidens seltsames Verhalten hat und glaubt, dass diese lediglich einsam ist, hält ihr Gatte Botfrit sie für eine "arme Irre", auch wenn er ihre Leistungen für Icewrack anerkennt. Thrael thumb|left|180pxThrael ist der Diener von Winter Wyvern. Er ist ein kleiner und alter Mann mit einem Vollbarte. In 'Die neuen Nachbarn' weist er Crystal Maiden zunächst ab, als diese seine Herrin aufsuchen will. Als er Crystal Maiden mit dem ihr unliebsamen Spitznamen "Frosthexe" anspricht, wird er von ihr eingefroren und befreit sich erst wieder von dem Eise, als der Konflikt zwischen Crystal Maiden und Winter Wyvern beinahe ausartet. Er schlägt vor, die Bewohner von Icewrack mit Artefakten aus dem Besitze seiner Herrin zu entschädigen. Anders als Winter Wyvern, welche alle "Nicht-Bücher" als wertlos betrachtet, ist sich Thrael des Wertes des Arcanas Frost Avalanche bewusst. Thrael hatte einen kleinen Auftritt in dem Hero's Time-Comic 'Winter Wvyern's Time'. Türsteher thumb|right|160pxDer Türsteher der Heldenkneipe "Der geteilte Mond" taucht im gleichnamigen Comic auf und verweigert Bristleback anfangs den Zutritt zu dieser. Er verlangt von ihm, dass er ihm beweist, dass er ein Held ist. Darauf tötet Bristleback einen vorbeilaufenden Dire-Creep, reißt ihm den Kopf ab und zeigt ihm den Türsteher, der erst zögert, ihn aber dann doch hereinlässt. Beim Betreten weist der Türsteher Bristleback zusätzlich darauf hin, dass sein alter Rivale Tusk ebenfalls in der Kneipe ist. Später, als sich Tusk und Bristleback in der Kneipe prügeln und von den anderen Helden und Heldinnen angefeuert werden, scheint er nicht einzugreifen zu wollen und tritt nicht mehr in Erscheinung. Zaubererkönig von Valhessi thumb|right|200pxNiyish, der Zaubererkönig von Valhessi, war ein Zauberer in echsenähnlicher Erscheinung, in dessen Festung Axe und Goodkind in 'Das letzte Schloss' eindrangen. Nachdem Axe seine Wachen allesamt besiegt hatte, ergab sich der Zaubererkönig Axe und händigte ihm Gold, Juwelen und seine Krone aus. Enttäuscht von der scheinbaren Aufgabe seines Kontrahenten nahm Axe die Reichtümer an. In dem Momente, in dem er die Krone griff, wurde er jedoch vom Zaubererkönig verhext, sodass er und Axe die Gestalt wechselten. In Axe' Gestalt griff der Zaubererkönig Goodkind an, während Axe den Fluch zu brechen versuchte. Axe erkannte, dass der Zaubererkönig seine gebündelte Kraft in seinem eigenen Körper manifestierte und stürzte sich, nach wie vor in der Erscheinung dessen, in den Tod, worauf der Zaubererkönig starb und der Fluch gebrochen wurde. Nach seinem Tode nahm Axe das Immortal Mantle of the Cinder Baron an sich, das sich im Besitze von Niyish befand. Laut dem Beschreibungstexte des Immortals war Niyish berühmt für seine Fähigkeit, die Gestalt mit seinen Opfer zu wechseln, weshalb nicht klar ist, ob es sich im Comic um seine wahre Gestalt handelt, zumal er selbst andeutet, die Echsengestalt seiner Wächter nicht wirklich zu teilen. Zongom-Krieger thumb|left|300pxDie fünf Zongom-Krieger waren mächtige Echsenwächter, welche den Zaubererkönig von Valhessi in seiner Festung bewachten und in 'Das letzte Schloss' auftraten. Axe und Goodkind trafen direkt vor den Gemächern des Zaubererkönigs auf sie. Die Fünf begrüßten Axe und Goodkind durch das simultane Aufsagen eine scheinbar eingeübten Vorstellung, was Axe kurz verwirrte. Goodkind notierte das Zögern von Axe zu dessen Leidwesen, da er nicht als Feigling dastehen wollte. Trotz ihres elitären Status tötete Axe die fünf Krieger binnen weniger Sekunden. Siehe auch *Welt von Dota 2 *Comics (Dota 2) Kategorie:Comics (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dota 2